The Fairly Odd Parents: Timmy X Carly: Carly's Sexual Promise
by Poke456
Summary: Carly returns but this time to kidnap Timmy so she can have him all to herself and live happily ever after psycho way!


One night in Dimmsdale, Cosmo and Wanda spent the night in Chloe's house leaving Timmy left with no one to defend him. Timmy had quite a rough day and just wanted some sleep when all of a sudden someone snuck into Timmy's room and kidnapped him. Timmy's parents heard the noise but didn't do anything they were just busy worrying about themselves and their drama. Timmy was forced to breathe gas that knocked him out as the culprit took him into his parent's van and drove like hell. Timmy's dad saw what happened and said, "Uh Eh-Gasp someone stole my car!" Timmy's mom then said, "But who could've stolen it?" Timmy's dad had a nasty glare as he thinks and said that the culprit is, "Dinkleberg!" Timmy's mom says, "That's impossible dear the Dinklebergs are next door we would've seen the car." Timmy's Dad said, "Unless they're planning to smash it let's go!" Timmy's mom said, "But wait dear uh men might as well call Vicky and tell her to babysit Timmy again!" The culprit brought Timmy to a hotel room and checked right in then stripped Timmy nude and handcuffed one of his hands near the bedpost. The culprit revealed her secret identity as Carly the model Timmy met at Mark Chang's F.L.A.R.G festival. Carly said, "Oh Timmy you may have removed the tattoo I wanted you to have but the one I'm giving you will be permanent just like the night you swept me off my feet!" Flashback to the F.L.A.R.G Festival Timmy was having the time of his life as he sang with Chip Skylark, put Mr. Crocker and Vicky outta jail and finally winning his true love Trixie Tang till he lost her again when Tadd and Chad showed up with something amazing to sweep her off her feet making Timmy so miserable. Timmy was about to go home when suddenly he bumped into a woman named Carly who showed Timmy a real great time. Timmy was so dazzled as she really gave him a good time and headed to a tattoo polar to have heart-shaped tattoos of each other's names on their bodies Timmy insisted on the chest because he knew he found the right woman. Timmy says, "Wow Carly this was an amazing night!" Carly says, "I know I had a really great time with you too!" Timmy says, "It's just too bad that I'm a kid and you're an adult." Carly says, "I don't care Timmy you're the only one for me!" Timmy says, "A lass it is written!" Carly picked him up and said, "Nothing is written!" They soon kissed on the lips underneath the moonlight and Carly said, "Don't worry we'll find a way to be together!" Flashback over and Carly said, "Timmy you're only mine now and forever!" Carly used a Tattoo drill to create a permanent tattoo on Timmy's chest and once it was over he woke up. Carly says, "Waky Waky Timmy!" Timmy says, "Carly!" Timmy soon look down at his chest and saw the tattoo saying, "I Love Carly 4-Ever!" Timmy screamed and Carly hushed him as she said, "You like!" Timmy says, "What the Carly what's going on?" Carly says, "What's going on is that I'm keeping our vow!" Timmy says, "What?" Carly says, "You said there's no way we can be together based on age well I figured out a way." Timmy says, "By kidnapping me?" Carly says, "Oh please Timmy your parents didn't care about you when I kidnapped you maybe this is a chance to be with someone who really loves you!" Timmy says, "I don't.." Carly took off her dress and Timmy saw her body and her tattoo saying, "I Love Timmy 4-Ever!" Timmy was love struck when he saw her body including her bresses! Carly unlocked Timmy's hand off the bedpost and said, "Well?" Timmy got on Carly and kissed her on the lips sexually! Carly says, "You're amazing!" Timmy says, "I know this seems wrong but you know you're right it does feel right!" Timmy shoves Carly onto her pillow and sucks on her breasts Carly was so enjoying it real hard. Timmy then licked her vagina making Carly so hot as she spewed herself into Timmy's mouth. Timmy says, "Um you taste delicious!" Carly says, "Well then.." Timmy lays down and Carly kisses his lips, his chest and sucks on his tiny feet. Carly says, "You're quite the lover Timmy-poo!" Timmy says, "So are you my little Carly-Rose!" Carly then sucks on Timmy's penis so much he was about to implode and quickly sticked her vagina in there as he spewed all over Carly! Timmy says, "Wow!" Carly says, "Yes that was amazing just like the first time!" Timmy says, "Huh?" Carly says, "It's just like I said nothing is written!" Carly kissed Timmy so hard then the police arrived along with Timmy's parents in the end Carly ended up in jail, Timmy got grounded and Carly is pregnant with Timmy's child in hoping of one day be a family with him.


End file.
